The Phantom Of The Opera
by Rumplejemima
Summary: Summary inside. NEW CHAPTER HAS BEEN ADDED! I'm hungry for more reviews!
1. Think of me

Here's the next chapter

SUMMARY: Bubbles was believing that there was an angel of music. She works as a dancer in the opera. But, she became the main character in their play! And she also met her childhood friend, Boomer. But, a phantom somewhere in the opera wants Bubbles to be his wife! But, Bubbles was in love with Boomer. But, the Phantom won't give up until he gets what he wants.

Hi guys! If you watched Phantom fo the opera, then I'm making a story of that, but PPG version. Anyway, if you haven't watched it, its ok, you'll still understand the story!

Christine - Bubbles

Raul - Boomer

Carlotta - Buttercup

Madame Giry - Ms. Bellum

Meg Giry - Blossom (I picked her because both her and Ms.Bellum are red headed)

Monsieur Richard Firmin - Brick

Monsieur Gilles Andre - Butch

0.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

One day, there was a rehearsal in the stage. "This trophy from our saviours, from our saviours from the enslaving force of Rome!" Buttercup sang, with a weid accent. "With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration,we greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!" the girls sand their chorus. "  
The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to our step on the ground!" the men sang their chorus. They finshed rehearsing and the dancers began to practice their part. It was just announced that their old manager will be leaving them. Now, they have new managers: Brick and Butch. Ms. Bellum showed Brick and Butch the stage and showed the dancers. Brick was amazed at Blossom's movement in dancing. "We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets, monsieur" Ms.Bellum said gently. Brick stares at Blossom. "I see why, especially that little red-haired angel." Brick said, looking at Blossom, so as Butch. "My daughter, Blossom Bellum" Mr. Bellum introduced as Blossom made an inspiring move at her dance. Butch looked at Bubbles. "And that exceptional beauty? No relation, I trust." Butch said, amazed. "Bubbles Daae, promising talent, Butch, very promising." Mrs. Bellum. "DaaИ, you say? No relation to the famous Swedish violinist?" Brick said, who is intersted. "His only child, orphan at 7, when she came to live and train in the ballet dormitory." Ms. Bellum explained, fixing her hair. "An orphan, you say!" Butch said, stroking his chin. They started rehearsing their songs again. " The trumpeting elephants sound, hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to their step on the ground, hear the drums! Hannibal comes!" Buttercup sang proudly. Brick and Butch chuckled. She stopped. "Are you letting me sing "Think Of Me"? Buttercup asked Butch and Brick. "If my diva commands" Butch said. "Yes, i do" Buttercup said, still the same with the weird language. She went in center of the stage and began to sing. The cast put some cotton at their ears so they won't listen to Buttercup's voice. "Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free" Buttercup sang, but a large wood falls and hit Buttercup, which she was disturbed. Blossom went to bubbles and whispered "He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!".

"Buttercup! Are you all right? Buquet! For God's sake, man, what's going on up there?" Butch called, helping Buttercup up. (Buquet is the The Opera's chief stagehand). He fixed the ropes. "Please monsieur don't look at me. As God's my witness,I was not at my post. Please monsieur, there's no one there and if there is, well then, it must be a ghost!" Buquet said as he laughed.

"Buttercup! these things do happen!" the old manager said nervously. "For the past three years, these things do happen and did you stop them from happening?" Buttercup said angrily. Then she pointed at Brick and Butch. "And you two, you're as bad as him. These things do happen! Until you stop these things happening,This thing does not happen! Ubaldo! Andiamo!" Buttercup yelled as she stormed out. "Gentlemen, Good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Australia." the old manager said and he quickly left. Just then, Ms. Bellum saw a letter fell from the ceiling. She took it and went to Brick and Butch. "I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost." Ms. Bellum said, handing the letter to Brick. "He welcomes you to his opera house." Ms. Bellum added. "His opera house?" Brick said, confused. "And commands you to continue to leave Box Five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due."Ms. Bellum said. "The old manager paid him twenty thousand francs a month." Ms. bellum added, waiting for their reaction. "Twenty thousand francs!" Buttercup said aloud. "Perhaps you can afford more" Ms. Bellum said, fixing her hair again. "Madame, I had hoped to have made that announcement public tonight when the Vicomte was to join us for the gala but obviously we shall now have to cancel, as it appears that we have lost our star. A full house, Butch, we shall have to refund a full house." Brick said angrily. Just then, Ms.Bellum said something. "Bubbles DaaИ could sing it, sir." Ms. Bellum said. When Bubbles heard her name, she turned around and faced the managers. "What, a chorus girl?" Brick said, like he was about to laugh. "Let her sing for you monsieur. She has been well taught!" Ms. Bellum said as she made Bubbles go infront of the stage. The music started to play. "Butch, this is doing nothing for my nerves." Brick whispered.

"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye

Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try

When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free

If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me...

We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea

But if you can still remember, stop and think of me

Think of all the things we've shared and seen

Don't think about the way things might have been...

Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned

Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind

Recall those days. Look back on all those times.

Think of the things we'll never do

There will never be a day when I won't think of you..."

Bubbles sang, she was now singing at the play. She got the role. After she sang everyone applauded. She didn't realized, her childhood friend was watching. His name was boomer.

"Can it be? Can it be Bubbles? Bravo!  
What a change, you're really not a bit, the gawkish girl that once you were

She may not remember me, but I remember her..."

Boomer sang.

"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade. They have their season, so do we.  
But please promise me that sometimes, you will think of... me!"

Bubbles sang beautifuly. Everyone applauded.

Please wait for the next chapter!


	2. Little Lotte and Angel Of Music

Hi guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!  
CHAPTER: LITTLE LOTTE 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

After the play and everyone applauded, Bubbles went to her room to rest. She looked at the picture of her father and smiled. She really missed her father and wished he could see what's happening to her. She lit her candles gracefully. "Brava, brava, bravissimma..." she heard a man's voice. But didn't recognized it, but she smiled. "Bubbles, Bubbles" Blossom sang as she was looking for Bubbles. "Bubbles..." the voice sang again. Blossom found Bubbles and went inside. "Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret! Who is your great tutor?" Blossom sang, smiling. Bubbles smiled back to her. Then she looked around the room. "Father once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him and I know he's here. Here in this room he calls me softly, somewhere inside hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me. Maybe an unseen genius" Bubbles sang as she stood up. "Bubbles, you must have been dreaming.  
Stories like this can't come true. Bubbles, you're talking in riddles and it's not like you." Blossom sang as she held Bubbles' hand and they went to the hallway. "Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory!" Bubbles sang as they walked to hallway. "Who is this angel? This..." Blossom sang as the two of them sang together. "Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Secret and strange angel..." They both sang. They stopped walking and they looked at each other. "He's with me, even now" Bubbles sang gently. "Your hands are cold" Blossom sang. "All around me" Bubbles sang. "Your face Bubbles, its white" Blossom said as she touched Bubbles' cheeks. "It frightens me" Bubbles sang, scared. "Don't be frighten" Blossom sang as left.

Later, Bubbles went to her dressing room. Outside of her dressing room, everyone had a party by celebrating. " I think we've made quite a discovery in Miss DaaИ" Brick said proudly, drinking a glass of wine. "Perhaps we could present her to you, dear Boomer." Butch said, holding a boquet of roses. "Gentlemen if you wouldn't mind. This is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied." Boomer said gently as he looked at the roses. He took the roses so he can give it to Bubbles. "Thank you" he said as he went to Bubbles' dressing room. "It would appear they have met before." Brick said as Butch nodded in agreement.

Boomer went inside Bubbles' dressing room and closed the door. "Little Lotte, let her mind wander. Little Lotte thought┘ Am I fonder of dolls, or of goblins or shoes..." Boomer said, smiling. Bubbles was startled to meet her childhood friend. "Boomer!" Bubbles said happily. Boomer chuckled. "Or of riddles or frocks..." Boomer continued as he walked towards Bubbles. "Those picnics in the attic" Bubbles said, remembering their past. "Or of chocolates" Boomer said as he sat down in front of Bubbles. "Father playing the violin" Bubbles said, smiling. "As we read to each other dark stories of the North" Boomer said as he chuckled. Bubbles giggled. "No, what I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!" Bubbles sang. Boomer sang with her. "The Angel of Music sings song in my head!" they both sang. Boomer hugged Bubbles. " Oh, you sang like an angel tonight." Boomer said gently. They looked at each other. "Father said, "When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you". Well, father is dead, Boomer, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music." Bubbles said gently, smiling. "Oh, no doubt of it. And now, we'll go to supper!" Boomer said heading to the door. "No, Boomer, the Angel of music is very strict." Bubbles said. "Well, I shan't keep you up late!" Boomer said, opening the door. "Boomer, no!" Bubbles said quickly. "You must change. I'll order my carriage. Two minutes, Little Lotte." Boomer said as he left. "Boomer, wait!" Bubbles called, but it was too late. Boomer already left. Bubbles sighed and combed her hair.


	3. The Phantom OF The Opera

Hi there! Here's the next chapter! This is kinda fun! Please read it, please do. I'll continue this story until the very end! 

Bubbles was combing her hair when her candles blew out. She got scared cause it was very dark and she can sense something. She immidietly went to the door. When her hand was about to reach the doorknob, a voice sang, just like the voice she heard in her room. "Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor sharing in my triumph!" The voice sang. Bubbles thought it was her "Angel Of Music". "Angel! I hear you! Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me! Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, Master!" Bubbles sang gently. She was a bit scared though. "Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide!  
Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!" The voice sang. Bubbles turned around and looked at her full body mirror. She saw a man inside, he was wearing a mask that covers half of his face. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie and was wearing a black cape. His hair was combed neatly. Bubbles began to walked towards the mirror slowly. "Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel..." Bubbles sang, walking towards the mirror. "I am your angel of music... Come to me, angel of music... I am your angel of music...Come to me, angel of music" The man sang gently as Bubbles walked towards her while closing her eyes. She reached for the man's hand. When she touches his hand, the man held her hand and they went inside the mirror.

He led her to a hallway with golden arms coming from the walls, holding candles. Bubbles looked around the hall then at the angel. She knew it was the Phantom Of The Opera. "In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again for now I find" Bubbles sang as they went downstairs. The angel was holding a torch because the place was very dark. "The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind..." Bubbles sang. Sing once again with me, our strange duet My power over you grows stronger yet." the Phantom sang as he made Bubble ride the horse. "And though you turn from me to glance behind The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind..." The Phantom sang. He carried Bubbles down and they rode a boat. Bubbles sat while the Phantom was standing, rowing the boat. There was a thick fog. "Those who have seen your face draw back in fear I am the mask you wear..." Bubbles sang sweetly. " ...It's me they hear" The Phantom sang. ( If they sang together, and if it has this (), which means that's what Bubbles sang). "Your (my) spirit and my (your) voice in one combined The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your (my) mind..." they sang together. "He's there, the Phantom of the Opera... Ahhhhh..." Bubbles sang, as she continued the ahhhhh to show her voice. "Sing, my angel of music..." the Phantom said as their boat reached a gate that opens by itself. There were candles placed in a candle holder coming out of the water, and the candles are still lit. "Sing, my angel..." the Phantom said. Bubbles continued. "Sing for me..." he said as Bubbles continued singing. "Sing, my angel..." he said as Bubbles continued. "Sing for me!" he said aloud and Bubbles made her last song. They reached a place and the Phantom and got out of the boat. It looks like this where he sleeps. "I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music...

You have come here for one purpose and one alone Since the moment I first heard you sing,  
I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing for my music, my music..."

The Phantom sang. Bubbles was listening.

"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light And listen to the music of the night"

The Phantom sang as he held Bubbles' hand and she went out of the boat. He showed her around slowly.

"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!"

The Phantom sang. Bubbles closed her eyes and thought what he said. "And you'll live as you've never lived before..." he sang. Bubbles opened her eyes again. The Phantom held her close to him. He was behind Bubbles as he held her waist and Bubbles closed her eyes.

"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight The darkness of the music of the night..."

he sang. Then he let go of Bubbles. "Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me ..." The Phantom sang as he led Bubbles again around the place.

"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation!  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in To the power of the music that I write The power of the music of the night..."

he sang as he opened the curtains and he made Bubbles look at it. Bubbles saw herself in a wedding dress. She fainted and the Phantom carried her. He layed her down at a peacock bed gently. Then he left and closed the curtains. "You alone can make my song take flight Help me make the music of the night..." he sang and left Bubbles, sleeping peacefully at her bed.

That's what I can do! I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Behind the mask of a monster

Hi there! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Blossom knocked at Bubbles' dressing room. "Bubbles? Are you there?" Blossom called. No answer. "Bubbles?" Blossom said. The door was unlock, she opened the door and got in. No one was there. She looked at the mirror. She realized that the mirror was like a door. It was it was half open. She opened it and saw the hallway, but there were no more arms. She went inside, thinking that Bubbles was there. She walked quietly. Blossom gasped because the rat went to her foot. She saw a boat and thought that Bubbles used that to get to the other side. She heard someone playing the piano, she was about to get in the boat when a hand held her shoulder. She was suprised and turned around. It was her mother, Ms.Bellum. Ms.Bellum held her hand and they got out. "Don't come there again" Ms.bellum said, going to the dancers' room. "But mother, what is that?" Blossom asked gently. Ms.Bellum didn't answer her question. She made Blossom go with the other dancers who were playing around. She went to her bed. (There's only one room for all the dancers to sleep in). Buquet was teasing the Phantom Of The Opera while scaring the dancers. "Like yellow parchment is his skin. A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew . You must be always on your guard. Or he will catch you with his magical lasso!" he said as he made fun of the rope with the girl dancers. Ms.bellum saw this and got annoyed. She took the rope angrily, and everyone went silent. "Those who speak of what they know, find too late that prudent silence is wise. Joseph Buquet, hold your tongue! Keep your hand at the level of your eye!" she sang as she tied the rope around Buquet's neckand everyone got scared. Ms.Bellum left and Bequet took of the rope around his neck.

Bubbles woke up and heard someone playing the piano. She was still at the peacock bed. She got up and saw the Phantom, playing the piano beautifully. "I remember, there was mist, swirling mist upon a vast glossy lake. There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat" Bubbles sang sweetly as she walked towards the phantom. She touched his hand and mask gently. "And in the boat there was a man┘ Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?" she sang sweetly. The Phantom thought she was gonna kiss him, instead, she immdietl took off the mask of the Phantom. The Phantom was suprised and pushed Bubbles hard and covered his face with his hand. Bubbles was still holding his mask. "Damn you! You little prying Pandora!" he sang angrily. Bubbles looked at him in fear. He took of the cloth of the mirror and looked at the mirror. "You little demon! Is this what you wanted to see?" he sang agrily and looked at bubbles. "Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free!" he sang angrily. He sat at the stairs. "Damn you! Curse you!" he sang. Bubbles looked at him in pity. "Stranger than you dreamt it, can you even dare to look or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell, but secretly, yearns for heaven, secretly, secretly" he sang sadly as he walked slowly to Bubbles sadly. "But, Bubbles, fear can turn to love. You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster, this repulsive carcass who seems a beast, but secretly, dreams of beauty, secretly, secretly" he sang sadly as he sat beside Bubbles. Looked at him in pity, guilty of what she did. She gave the Phantom the mask gently. "Oh Bubbles" the Phantom said sadly. He took the mask gently and wore it. He felt a bit better. He stood up. "Come, we must return! Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you." he said.

That's what i can do right now. I'm brain blocked. :( 


	5. Notes

Brick and Butch entered the Opera House. Brick was holding a note and looked really angry. ""Mystery after gala night," It says, "Mystery of soprano's flight!" "Mystified," all the papers say, "We are mystified! We suspect foul play!" Bad news on soprano scene, first Buttercup, now Bubbles! Still at least the seats get sold, gossip's worth its weight in gold" Brick sang strongly as Butch listens. "What a way to run a business! Spare me these unending trials! Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers! Opera! To hell with Gluck and Handel have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit" Brick sang strongly. "Damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable!" Butch sang angrily as they went to the stairs. "Butch, please don't shout. It's publicity! And the take is vast! Free publicity!" Brick sang angrily. "But we have no cast!" Butch sang angrily as they reached the 2nd floor. "But we have no cast!" Butch sang angrily. They stopped walking and looked at each other. "But Butch, have you seen the queue? Oh, it seems you've got one too..." Brick sang convincing.

"Dear Brick, what a charming gala! Christine was in a word, sublime!� We were hardly bereft when Buttercup left, on that note,  
The diva's a disaster must you cast her when she see she's past her prime"

Brick sang aloud his letter.

"�Dear Butch, just a quick reminder, my salary has not been paid Send it care of the ghost by return of post, P.T.O.  
No one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed!�

Butch sang aloud his letter. "Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain!" They sang together. "These are both signed"O.G." Butch said, not singing anymore. "Who the hell is he?" Brick asked. They looked at each other, suprised. "Opera Ghost!" They said together. "It's nothing sort of shocking!" Brick sang again. "He is mocking our position!" Butch sang again. "In addition he wants money!" Brick added. "What a funny apparition" Butch sang. "... to expect a large retainer! Nothing plainer, he is clearly quite insane!" both of them sang. Just then, the door downstairs opened and they looked downstairs. It was Boomer, walking towards them. "Where is she?" Boomer sang. "You mean Buttercup?" Butch asked. "I mean, Miss Daae, where is she?" Boomer sang strongly. "Well, how should we know?" Brick sang back. "I want an answer. I take it that you sent me this note?" Boomer sang, holding the note up. "What's all this nonsense?" Brick sang. "Of course not!" Butch sang. "She's not with you, then?" Boomer sang. "Of course not!" Brick sang. "Monsieur, don't argue, isn't this the letter you wrote?" Boomer asked, handing Brick the note. "And what is it that we're meant to have wrote? Written!" Butch sang.

""Do not fear for Miss Daae.  
The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again."

Brick said aloud. "If you didn't write it, who did?" boomer asked, looked questioned. Just then, the door opened downstairs and it was Buttercup and her partner in every play, Piani. "Where is he?" Buttercup sang, coming upstairs. Boomer, Butch, and Brick went downstairs to meet them. "Ah, welcome back!" Butch greeted. "Your precious patron" Buttercup sang boastfully. "Where is he?" Buttercup and Piani sang. "What is it now?" Boomer asked, annoyed. "I have your letter, a letter which I rather resent!" Buttercup sang to Boomer. "And did you send it?" Brick asked Boomer. "Of course not!" Boomer sang strongly. "As if he would!" Butch sang. "You didn't send it?" Carlotta and Piani sang together. "Of course not!" Boomer sang. "What's going on?" Brick asked, confused. "You dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent!" Buttercup said angrily, handing Boomer the letter. "And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?" Boomer sang as he opened the letter.

"Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered.  
Bubbles Daae� will be singing on your behalf tonight.  
Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take her place."

Boomer read aloud as Buttercup smirked. "Far too many notes for my taste and most of them about Bubbles! All we've heard since we came, is Miss Daae's name..." Butch and brick sang together. Just then, Ms.Bellum and Blossom came. "Miss Daae has returned." Ms.Bellum sang. "I hope no worse for wear as far as we're concerned." Brick sang. "Where precisely is she now?" Butch asked, stroking his chin. "I thought it best that she was alone" Ms.Bellum replied. "She needed rest" Blossom said. "May I see her?" Boomer asked. Ms.Bellum shooked her head. "No, monsieur, she will see no one." Ms.bellum said gently. Buttercup and Piani looked at each other then at Ms.Bellum. "Will she sing? Will she sing?" both of them asked. "Here, I have a note" Ms.Bellum said, handing the note. "Let me see it!" Boomer, Buttercup, and Brick said together.

""Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature,  
Detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions.  
...I shall give you one last chance.  
Bubbles Daae has returned to you and I am anxious her career should progress.  
In the new production of "Il Muto", you will therefore cast Buttercup as the Pageboy,  
And put Miss Daae in the role of the Countess.  
The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal.  
The role of the Pageboy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal.  
I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me.  
Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.  
I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant, O.G."

They read aloud. "Bubbles!" Buttercup said, suprised. "It's all a plot to help Bubbles!" Buttercup and Piani said together. "This is insane" Brick said nervously. "I know who sent this: Boomer, her lover!" Buttercup said angrily. "Indeed? Can you believe this?" Boomer said. "Signora!" Butch said angrily. "How can you do this?" piani said. "O traditori!" Buttercup said. "You are our star!" Brick said to Buttercup. "And always will be!" Butch said. Buttercup looked confused as she took a seat. "We don't take orders!" Brick said. "Miss Daae will be playing the Pageboy, the silent role" Butch said sternly. "Buttercup will be playing the lead!" Brick said proudly. "It's useless trying to appease me!" Buttercup sang. "Appease her --" Piani sang. "You're only saying this to please me!" Buttercup sang. "To please her" Piani sang. "Signori,� vero Non, non, non voglio udire! Lasciatemi morire! O Padre mio! Dio!" Buttercup said, using her own language. "Who scorn his word, beware to those---"Ms.bellum said but Buttercup interrupted her. "You have reviled me!" she said. "The angel sees, the angel knows" Ms.Bellum warned. "You have rebuked me!" Buttercup said. "Signora, pardon us" Brick and Butch said. "You have replaced me!" Buttercup said angrily. "Please, Signora we beseech you" Butch and Brick said. "This hour shall see your darkest fears" Ms.Bellum warned. "I must see her" Boomer said briskly. "This is uncalled-for for! This is unfounded! This is unheard of!" Buttercup and Piani sang together. "The angel knows, the angel hears" Ms.bellum warned. "Where did she go?" Bommer asked impatiently. "You are unthinking! You are unfeeling!" Buttercup said. "They are unthinking. They are unfeeling."Piani said. "Signora, sing for us! Don't be a martyr" Butch said. "What new surprises lie in store?" Boomer, Blossom, and ms.Bellum said. "Our star!" Brick said proudly. "Would you please give this to Miss Daae, Miss Daae" A man said as he gave a note to brick.


	6. First murder

Here's the next chapter

Here's the next chapter. I need more reviews so I can continue this story until the very end.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

One day later, Buttercup has agreed to be Prima Donna. The play was already starting. A lot of people enjoyed watching it. But, Butch and Brick didn't kept the box 5 empty, like the Phantom said.

"Poor fool! He doesn't know! If he knew the truth he'd never ever go!" they sang the chorus. Bubbles' character was a male, the leading man of Prima Donna.

Just then, someone disturbed them. It was the Phantom. "Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?" he said loudly as everyone looked at him. He was standing at the chandelier.

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera" Blossom whispered to Bubbles. "It's him!" Bubbles said. Buttercup glared at her. "Your part is silent, little toad!" Buttercup said to Bubbles rudely. Then she smiled at the audience.

"A toad, madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad!" The Phantom whispered as he left. Buquet saw him as he started following him. The two of them was at the ceiling. You know, where ropes are hanged. You get the message.

Buttercup went to her maid as her maid sprayed something inside her mouth. It was a perfume, (I think), for mouths. So she can sing well.

She started singing. "Serafimo! Away with this pretense! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my... Croak!" she sang, but she croaked loudly. Her eyes widened as everyone laughed at her. She blushed in deep red.

She continued singing. "Poor fool, he makes me laugh!... Croak! Croak!" She sang as she croaked again. Everyone laughed at her again. The cast panicked as they drag Buttercup at the back stage.

They closed the curtains as Butch and Brick went on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize, the performance will continue in ten minutes time, when the role of the Countess will be played by…" Brick announced as he dragged Bubbles from the curtains. "Miss Daaé." Butch said. Everyone applauded.

Ms.Bellum drag Bubbles at the dressing room as she started dressing Bubbles in a blue, sparkling own. Ms.Bellum now started fixing her hair. Bubbles held her red rose with a black ribbon which the Phantom gave her. She started thinking.

Buquet kept chasing Phantom. The Phantom already know he was followed. He started confusing him. "Where are you?" Buquet said. Just then, the Phantom was behind him. The Phantom started strangling Buquet with the ropes. He then pushed Buquet and Buquet was now found at the stage, hanging at the rope.

Everyone screamed. Bubbles heard screaming as she looked at the stage. Her eyes widened. Boomer went to Bubbles. "Are you alright?" he asked. Bubbles held his hand. "Boomer, we're not safe here" Bubbles said as she pulled Boomer at the stairs which goes to the terrace.

Song: **WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT ME HERE**

Boomer: Why have you brought me here?

Bubbles: We can't go back there!

Boomer: We must return!

Bubbles: He'll kill you! His eyes will find us there!

Boomer: don't say that

Bubbles: Those eyes that burn

Boomer: Don't even think it

Bubbles: And if he has to kill a thousand men

Boomer: Forget this waking nightmare

Bubbles: The Phantom of the Opera will kill and kill again

Boomer: This Phantom is a fable. Believe me, there is no Phantom of the Opera!

Bubbles: My God, who is this man?

Boomer: My God, who is this man?

Bubbles: Who hunts to kill?

Boomer: This mask of death

Bubbles: I can't escape from him

Boomer: Whose is this voice you hear?

Bubbles: I never will!

Boomer: With every breath

BOTH: And in this labyrinth where night is blind  
The Phantom of the Opera is here  
Inside my (your) mind

Boomer: There is no Phantom of the Opera!

They reached the terrace as Bubbles frowned. Her eyes turning red, like she was about to cry.

Boomer closed the door. It was a fine night, and it was also snowing.

Song: BOOMER, I'VE BEEN THERE

Bubbles:

Boomer, I've been there to his world of unending night  
To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness…  
Boomer, I've seen him. Can I ever forget that sight?  
Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed,  
It was hardly a face, in that darkness, darkness

But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound  
In that night, there was music in my mind  
And through music, my soul began to soar  
And I heard as I've never heard before!

Boomer: What you heard was a dream, and nothing more!

Bubbles: Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world  
Those pleading eyes that both threatened and adored

Boomer: Bubbles…. Bubbles…. Bubbles….


	7. All I Ask f You

Hello, I decided to continue this story

Hello, I decided to continue this story. But, please, more reviews!

--

Bubbles was holding the rose with a black ribbon given by the Phantom. She was holding it the whole time. She suddenly felt scared and guilty. She stared at the rose and placed it on her heart. They didn't notice that the Phantom was behind a huge statue, listening to them closely.

She felt Boomer's hands touched her shoulders to comfort her. She was facing behind him. She felt Boomer embraced her gently.

Boomer took Bubbles' hand and he led her at the center of the terrace. Bubbles was now deeply in love with Boomer that she dropped the rose the Phantom gave her. She faced Boomer. Boomer began to sing with comforting eyes.

Song: **ALL I ASK OF YOU**

Boomer: No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you -  
My words will warm and calm you.

Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
To guard you and to guide you...

(Bubbles felt her heart melted as she listened to these kind words).

Bubbles: Say you love me every waking moment,  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you need me with you, now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you...

(Bubbles sang, while smiling. She was glad that Boomer would protect her from harm. The Phantom peeked from the statue, slowly his heart was breaking. Boomer gently embraced Bubbles again).

Boomer: Let me be your shelter,  
Let me be your light.  
You're safe. No one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you

(He let go of Bubbles and looked into her eyes. Kristine went to the railing of the terrace.)

Bubbles: All I want is freedom,  
A world with no more night  
(Bubbles looked back at Boomer).

And you, always beside me,  
To hold me and to hide me...

(The Phantom heard these words from Bubbles. He felt somehow, betrayed. He made her song take wing, and this how she repaid him.)

(Boomer held her hands as they walked around the terrace.)

Boomer: Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you

( He went behind Bubbles and embraced her gently while Bubbles smiled. They were standing beside the statue where the Phantom was hiding. The Phantom secretly looked at them again.)

Boomer: Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Bubbles, that's all I ask of you...

(Bubbles held Boomer's hand, still embracing her.)

Bubbles: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you

(Bubbles faced at Boomer, smiling brightly.)

Boomer and Bubbles: Share each day with me, each night, each morning

Bubbles: Say you love me...

Boomer: You know I do...

Both: Love me, that's all I ask of you

(They gently kissed each other on the lips. The Phantom stopped looking at them. He couldn't face that his love, Bubbles, doesn't love him back. They continued to kiss. They stopped as they look at each other.)

Both: Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you...

(They kissed again. But Bubbles immediately stopped him.)

Bubbles: I must go! They'll wonder where I am! Come with me, Boomer!

Boomer: Bubbles, I love you!

(The two of them started walking towards the door).

Bubbles: Order your fine horses! Be with them at the door!

Boomer: And soon, you'll be beside me...

Bubbles: You'll guard me and you'll guide me...

They left the terrace. The Phantom finally got out of his hiding place. He saw the rose he had given to Bubbles lying on the floor. He slowly picked it up kneeling on one knee. He stared at the rose sadly. He felt betrayed.

Song: **ALL I ASK OF YOU (REPRISE)**

Phantom:  
I gave you my music, made your song take wing  
And now, how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me  
He was bound to love you when he heard you sing...  
Bubbles...

He held the rose tightly, trying hold back his tears. Just then, he heard the voice of Bubbles and Boomer from inside the building.

Bubbles and Boomer:

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning...

He held the rose tightly until the petals fell from the flower. He dropped the flower and ran at the statue.

Phantom:

You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!

--

What do you think? Poor Phantom! Being betrayed and denied by Bubbles! Please review!


End file.
